Nue
Nue is a demon in the series. History A legendary monster in Japanese mythology. Nue has the head of a monkey, the arms and legs of a tiger, body of a raccoon dog and a snake for a tail. According to The Tale of the Heike, Emperor Konoe, the Emperor of Japan, became sick after having terrible nightmares every night, and a dark cloud appeared at two o'clock in the morning on roof of the palace in Kyoto during the summer of 1153. The story says that the samurai Minamoto no Yorimasa staked-out the roof one night and fired an arrow into the cloud, out of which fell a dead nue. Yorimasu then supposedly sank the body in the Sea of Japan. In a local expansion of the story, the nue's corpse floated into a certain bay, and the locals, fearing a curse, buried it. A mound which exists today is supposed to be this grave. Appearances *''Megami Tensei: Wilder Race *Megami Tensei II: Wilder Race *Kyuuyaku Megami Tensei: Wilder Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Wilder Race **Shin Megami Tensei Gaiten - Hato no Senki'' *''Shin Megami Tensei II: Wilder Race *Shin Megami Tensei: if...: Wilder Race *Shin Megami Tensei: 20XX: Wilder Race *Shin Megami Tensei NINE: Wilder Race *Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne: Wilder Race *Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE: Wilder Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey: Wilder Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV: Wilder Race **Shin Megami Tensei IV DEMONIC GENE'' *''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse: Wilder Race *Last Bible'' *''Last Bible II'' *''Last Bible III'' *''Last Bible Special'' *''Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis: Wilder Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner: Wilder Race *Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Soulless Army: Volt Order *Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon: Volt Order **Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Lone Marebito'' *''Giten Megami Tensei: Tokyo Mokushiroku: Wilder Race *Megami Ibunroku Persona: Wilder Order *Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth: Hermit Arcana *Persona 5: Moon Arcana **Persona 5 (Manga)'' **''Persona 5 The Animation'' *''Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth: Hermit Arcana *Devil Children Black Book & Red Book: Akuma Race *Devil Children White Book: Akuma Race *DemiKids Light Version'' / Dark Version: Zombie Type (Nuezom), Evil Type (Nue) *''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book: Undead Race, Akuma Race *Devil Children Messiah Riser: Akuma Race *Shin Megami Tensei Trading Card: Card Summoner: Wilder Race *Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner: Beast Race *Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2: Beast Race *Devil Survivor 2'' / Record Breaker: Beast Race *''Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2: Wilder Race Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei Nue is one of four demons Gotou summons before facing the protagonist himself. ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' A Nue is seen guarding the basement prison of the Mantra Headquarters in Ikebukuro, meaning they are likely in support of the Yosuga Reason. In the Second Kalpa of the Labyrinth of Amala is a Shady Broker that will sell a Nue that knows healing skills for 30,000 macca. ''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE'' Nue can only be acquired through fusion. Enemy variants can be found in the various act-related dungeons, the Nakano Stone Site gold boss room, and the Shibuya Metro instance. ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' Nue is appears in the "Hunter Tournament Prelims" Challenge Quest, supporting the first opponent that Flynn faces, Subzero Nodon. Nue can also be found later as a normal encounter in Ikebukuro. It can teach Flynn the Scratch Dance, Zionga and Shock skills through its Demon Whisper. ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' Nue can be found within Shibuya. It can teach Nanashi the Axel Claw, Zionga, Shock and Mazionga skills through its Demon Whisper. Nue benefits from learning Electricity skills. Nue is also the subject of a side quest from the Hunter Association. Akujiki Restaurant forwards a request for Nue Meat, which Nanashi can collect and turn in for macca. ''Megami Ibunroku Persona'' Nue is a demon of the Wilder Order and begins appearing on the upper floors of the SEBEC Building. They use a variety of physical attacks in combat. ''Persona 5'' Nue is the third Persona of the Moon Arcana and can be found as a Shadow in Madarame's Palace and the Chemdah area of Mementos, with the title "Night Chimera." Nue is the first Persona that the protagonist can use in battle to learn Maeiha and one of the three sources of the Mudo and Mamudo skills. Nue is the first Persona to learn Assault Dive and Curse Boost. When itemized through Electric Chair execution in the Velvet Room, Nue yields a Skull Cracker skill card. Nue is first faced as a sub-boss in Madarame's Palace, after unlocking the door in the Central Garden. Only the protagonist and Ryuji Sakamoto participate in this fight. Having Succubus will nullify Nue's Maeiha skill and allow the protagonist to strike its weakness with Agi. ''Persona 5 The Animation'' Nue is first used by Ren to save Makoto Niijima from a Shadow in Kaneshiro's Palace. He later uses Nue again to fight against Shadow Kaneshiro. ''DemiKids Light & Dark'' Nuezom can be created through Relic Fusion using the Wafer+Talon+Tusk, Fear+Demon+Mirror, or Fear+Talon+Heavy combo. Nue has the power Thunderboost. ''Devil Survivor 2'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2'' Stats ''Megami Tensei'' ''Megami Tensei II'' ''Kyuuyaku Megami Tensei'' ''Megami Tensei'' ''Megami Tensei II'' ''Shin Megami Tensei'' ''Shin Megami Tensei II'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: if... ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne Summonable Ally= |-| Shady Broker= ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' Normal= |-| Password= ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' |Fire= - |Ice= - |Electricity= Drain |Force= |Expel= - |Curse= - |Ailmentresistance= None |Normalattack= Phys x1, 1 enemy |Skill= Scratch Dance\Innate Zionga\Innate Shock\27 }} ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' ''Last Bible'' ''Last Bible III'' ''Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner'' ''Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Soulless Army'' ''Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs King Abaddon'' ''Giten Megami Tensei: Tokyo Mokushiroku'' ''Megami Ibunroku Persona'' ''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth'' ''Persona 5'' Shadow= |-| Boss= |-| Persona= ''Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth'' ''Devil Children Black/Red/White Book'' ''DemiKids Light & Dark'' Nuezom= |-| Nue= ''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book'' Zombie= |-| Resurrected= ''Devil Children Messiah Riser'' ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner'' ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2'' ''Devil Survivor 2'' Gallery Category:Japanese Mythology Category:Shin Megami Tensei Gaiten - Hato no Senki Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei: 20XX Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei NINE Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Demons Category:Neutral Demons in Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Category:Last Bible II Demons Category:Last Bible Special Demons Category:Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Soulless Army Demons Category:Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Lone Marebito Demons Category:Card Summoner Demons Category:Persona 5 The Animation Characters Category:Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2 Demons Category:Persona Q2 Personas Category:Death Arcana